


Solace

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crossover, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a BtVS/Ats crossover with Queer as Folk. Buffy is 17 yrs old and her life long best friend is Brian Kinney whom is 26 yrs old himself. Buffyâ€™s parents die leaving her in the care of Brian. Lindsey McDonald one of Wolfram & Hartâ€™s top lawyers the first moment he lays eyes on Buffy itâ€™s the beginning of a horrifyingly beautiful obsession. And when Brian Kinney has a chance meeting with Justin Taylor from St. James Academy, wellâ€¦ what happens from there is anyoneâ€™s guess.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

April 2004

 

Sighing softly she snuggled deeper into the soft bedding, rolling over onto her side she reached for the warm body that should’ve been lying right next to her. Liquid emerald eyes softly fluttered open as she searched the darkened room for her missing lover. A soft smile formed on her lips when she finally spotted him; he lay on a beautiful dark leather chaise lounger. His pale skin a striking contrast to the dark leather, silently she sat up and beckoned him back to her arms. With little hesitation he returned to her embrace.

 

Pulling her lover down onto the bed next to her; she began to run her fingers through his soft locks as his head lay on her chest. This action always seemed to calm him even when he was in the foulest of moods. Nuzzling his face into the soft swells the man let out a contented sigh and just snuggled closer to the warm body wrapped around him.

 

“What were you doing all the way over there baby?”

 

For awhile all she was met with was silence but she waited patiently for the man in her embrace to answer her. Blowing out a puff of air against her chest he soon answered.

 

“I just couldn’t sleep…” he trailed off not sure as to how to continue

 

“What is it that you’re really worried about?” she asked

 

The gentle breeze and the soft hum of silence was all that could be heard as the lovers stayed locked in a loving embrace, neither speaking. Lindsey knew that he still had some serious issues to deal with before him and his girl could be safe again… or as safe as they could be. McAlister was causing more trouble for him with each passing day though he’d never actually let on. It was nothing that he couldn’t deal with it, it was just something he’d really rather not have to deal with at all. So in the end he finally answered with…

 

“Nothing angelface, I guess I just have a lot on my mind… what with the Carascio trial and all. I just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep and you know that VP’s don’t usually have a lot time for anything else except work… especially new VPs” he lied

 

Bright eyes studied his for a moment, he held her gaze hoping that she wouldn’t question him and whatever she was looking for she must have found because a ghost of a smile graced her lips before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. With one final soft kiss both snuggled back down into the bed hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before the sun rose and they’d have to start their day.

 

Mahogany eyes looked down at the young woman in his arms and instantly he made a decision. Gently rolling over he reached for his cell phone and hit the digit 3 that graced one of the buttons. He only had to wait but a moment before a voice came through clear at the other end.

 

“McGregor” the voice rasped

 

“I’m tired of his games… get it done!”

 

And with that Lindsey McDonald snapped his cell phone shut and tossed into onto the night stand next to his side of the bed. Smiling softly he pulled his girl into his arms and soon feel asleep right along side her. The problem of McAlister had just been resolved and it was now time for him and his girl to enjoy their new found love and freedom.

 

\+ + + + +

 

The sun was just rising over the horizon, its rays streamed into the darkened space creating various patterns throughout the room. Inhaling deeply Lindsey couldn’t help but sigh contently as the scents of vanilla, honey and a scent that was purely Buffy assaulted his senses. Long flowing blonde hair tumbled over her pixie like features and across her pillow, the sunlight highlighting the gold flecks throughout her hair. The warmth of her skin seemed to penetrate his own as he held her tightly against her chest. From the moment he saw her only a few short months ago he knew he had to have her.

 

It was hard to believe that not too long ago Elizabeth Anne Summers hadn’t even been apart of his life and now she was the one thing that he just couldn’t do with out. The young thing in his arms had been through a lot in the past months. Both her parents were snatched from her because of a senseless automobile accident and then she was sent to live with a long time family friend… it was there he first laid eyes on her and it was there that he knew that she would one day be his.

 

\+ + + + +

 

Across town another pair of dark and light laid intertwined. Brian looked down at the young man in his arms and he couldn’t help but smile. Ever since his best friend; Buffy Summers who was nothing more than a slip of a girl entered his life full time nothing had been the same. He had to learn to live with a vibrant teenage girl… it was no easy task even for a gay man. Just as things were beginning to settle down in to some type of semblance of normalcy Justin Taylor and Lindsey McDonald entered their lives. Though in the end it was the best thing for both of them, in the beginning he wasn’t so sure.

 

Now looking down at the warm body in his arms he couldn’t help but sigh softly and snuggle back down into his lover’s embrace. He’d have to call Lindsey later to check up on Solace’s financial and legal situation let alone his usual status report of how Buffy was doing but that all could wait until the sun was a lo higher in the sky.

 

\+ + + + +

 

Coal like eyes burned with jealousy and hatred as they took in the scene before them, as their eyes fell on the blonde that occupied what they believed to be their space in that particular bed the anger that bubbled and boiled just beneath the surface flared up with full force. Inhaling sharply they gave the sickeningly sweet scene one last lingering look before they disappeared into the oncoming dawn.


End file.
